Winter Sprite
by changeofheart505
Summary: "I just want this whole, 'Boy-Who-Lives' mumbo jumbo to stop." One said. "I don't want to be a Death Eater." The other muttered. Both were shocked they wanted to be something different. Both looked at the smirking girl with them. She knew something, but that didn't matter right now. How were they supposed to protect a Winter Sprite?Yaoi, possible yuri. OOC Draco Malfoy. Fem!Jack
1. Chapter 1

Winter Sprite

**Kura: New fic, yeah-ha! So, this will he a bit different than my other HPxROTG fics, you'll see.**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

"You sure this is safe?" A small voice asked.

"Positive, now come on, I promise not to drop you," a boy said. He looked at the smaller girl behind him. "Father said I could take you flying. I am a third year Slytherin after all."

"Draco!" Draco sighed and smiled at his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, Zambini is here as well as Pansy.

"Who's she?" Goyle pointed to tue white haired girl.

"My long lost cousin, Jacklyn Overland." Jacklyn waved shyly and turned back to her older cousin.

"You said you'd take me flying!" She whined. Draco chuckled. There was something about her that just made you want to smile.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Mmhmmm, but... I'm only turning eight, but... then again, I won't be an actual student, or will I?" Jacklyn ranted. She turned to face her older cousin, "wouldn't it he great if I got into Slytherin?" Draco smirked.

"You will. Trust me, you will. Now, let's fly." Jacklyn squealed as she hopped onto her staff. Draco was surprised that she could fly on it, but didn't know how. She was also very... cold. Literally. Her skin felt like ice, her tears froze often, she drooled frost, she threw up snow, and she was resistent to the cold. When he asked his parents why, Jacklyn piped up that she had become a Winter Sprite on her first birthday. Sprite were said to be more powerful than wizards and witches and it was rare for someone to become one.

"I still find it hard to believe you're a Sprite." Jacklyn laughed.

"It's harder for me to believe I'm going to Hogwarts someday!" Jacklyn replied. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUUUUUUUU-AAH!" She cried as an owl stopped in front of her. Frowning for a moment, she noticed tue letter it had. Eyes brightening up, she took it from the bird and whooped with joy.

"DRAAAAAACCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled. Draco rubbed his ears and gave her an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"I got in! I got in!" Realization dawned on him and he joined his cousin in her merriment. "I won't be a student, but I still get to go! And I choose my house!" Jacklyn beamed. As did Draco. Why? Because tomorrow was the first day back at Hogwarts from a long winter break.

**Kura: Yes, I madeDraco and Jack cousins! Hahaha! This will have HarryxDraco, RonxHermione, LunaxNeville, and GinnyxCho Chang, maybe on that last one. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Sprite

**Kura: New chapter. Harry and Draco's relationship hasn't started yet, but it will in a few chapters, but they're gonna keep it secret. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jacklyn squealed as she twirled her staff. It was taller than her, almost twice her size, maybe a bit more. Draco smirked at her enthusiasm. She looked a lot like a puppy. Jacklyn giggled and unknowingly made it snow a bit.

"Whoops," she muttered when she realized what had happened. Draco laughed softly.

"Take a look," he whispered. He pointed to an emerging building. It was none other, than Hogwarts. The two cousins had left earlier. Jacklyn was wearing her own set of robes. Once she got to Hogwarts, she was to say which house she had chosen to stay in.

"Woooooooowww..." her jaw dropped. Draco smirked and pulled her close. He snatched her hand and walked into the school the minute they arrived.

"You ready" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," Jacklyn said. She waved goodbye as Professor McGonagall came and led her away. Draco smiled softly but it quickly turned into a smug smirk when he saw the Golden Trio. But his eyes fell on Harry, as always.

"Potter, Weasly, Mudblood," he greeted snidely. Hermione Granger frowned at the nasty name and Ron growled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked while glaring.

"Nothing. But Slytherin is about to get something Gryffindor will never have." Was the smug reply.

"What, nicer personalities? Or perhaps less gorilla-like looking students?" Ron muttered to Harry. Draco just gave them a smirk. Then he left. The trio looked at each other and shrugged.

"I want to introduce you all to Jacklyn Overland," Albus Dumbledore said the minute they sat down next to Neville Longbottom. "Miss Overland, I heard you were a Winter Sprite interested in our school."

A small, white haired, pale skinned and blue eyed girl nodded. "Yes, I'm only eight, but..." she smiled here. Everyone smiled as well. Even Snape.

'Is Snape smiling?!' Several people wondered.

"Seeing as to you are to young to be sorted, you are to choose the house you will stay at."

The girl, Jacklyn smiled as she faced the Slytherin table."I choose Slytherin." There were several gasps. Draco smirked as he walked over.

"I told you you were a Slytherin." He said. Everyone gaped at the two.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Family sticks together... right?" Wait wait wait, did she just say...

"Family?!" Several people asked.

"Are you related Draco?" Snape asked.

"She's my long lost cousin. We were talking about Hogwarts when she told me she wanted to come." Draco replied, "now let's go Jack." Jack, as Jacklyn was now dubbed, smiled as she dragged Draco away. She laughed and Draco started to chuckle as soon as she did. Everyone was still left in shock at the new arrival and her relationship to Draco Malfoy.

**Kura: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Sprite

**Sakura: Hinted HarryxDraco people. And Jack knows something. **

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 3

'His cousin?' Harry looked at the spot where Draco had been at, 'he has a nice laugh... I mean, gah!'

He stood up quickly, "I forgot something. I'll be back in a few." And he ran off before Ron or Hermione could question him. Harry followed the sounds of laughter and stopped right in the Quidditch field. He was hit, smacked more like it, right in the face. He spluttered for a moment. When he recovered, he saw Draco laughing and Jack nowhere in sight. He wondered where the child could have wandered off to...

"BOO!" Jack jumped him. Harry cried out in shock and both fell. Draco laughed more. "I told you I could do it!" Jack said. She sat proudly on Harry's back. Harry groaned, getting more giggles out of the girl. After a moment, Jack let him stand.

"So," Draco finally calmed down enough to talk, "Potter. You followed us?" Harry glared at him.

"Yes. I was having trouble believing she was related to a Malfoy." He gestured towards Jack.

"Hey hey hey!" Jack stepped inbetween them, "we are on first name bases. So you are Harry and Draco, not Potter or Malfoy, kapeesh?" Both boys nodded. Great, they were being told off by an eight year old girl! "Now, Harry, why do you doubt it?"

"Why? Because, whenever we meet up here, he is always picking on ke and my friends."

Jack waved a hand in the air, "That's just his way of saying he likes you." Draco and Harry looked at Jack. She looked back innocently, a bit too innocently.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Both snapped, blushing bright red. Jack laughed and ran off. The two males stared after her, they were able to hear her say hello to a ton of people, ghosts and animals. Harry let out a chuckle. He looked over at Draco. He seemed... different. But for some reason, he liked it. He liked the way he was at this very moment. Calm, peacefull, and handsome...

wait...

'Gah!' Harry groaned mentally. When he looked away, Draco looked at him.

'Damn you Jack,' he cursed his cousin mentally. She was jumping to conclusions. He didn't like Harry, ugh, Potrer, he didn't like Potter. It was ridiculous just to think about it. Harry sighed and left quickly. He returned to the Great Hall, muttering that what he needed was already in his couldrun and he had just forgotten he placed it there. He looked over at the Slytherin table, where a certain white haired girl was making people smile.

"She has that effect." The Gryffindors glared at Draco, who had come over, "you want her to be happy, and she wants to make others smile. Calls herself the Guardian of Fun. Fits her, don't you think?" He left the Gryffindors to stare in silence as he joined his own table.

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
